Get Back in That Hole, Partner
| image = File:Rdr_get_back_hole03.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = The Old Bacchus Place | end = The Old Bacchus Place | giver = Seth Briars | location = The Old Bacchus Place | rewards = None | previous = Undead Nightmare mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater" | next = Undead Nightmare mission "American Imperialism" ' }} ''' is a mission featured in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Marston approaches the Old Bacchus Place to find Seth Briars 'playing' poker with his friend, the newly Undead Moses Forth. John declines the invitation to join the card game and begins questioning Seth about an explanation for the Undead Plague. Seth seems disinterested in the conversation and makes light of the situation, saying: "It ain't nothin'." When Marston mentions that the folk in Blackwater are blaming it on the glass eye he found, Seth becomes agitated and begins to damn the townsfolk for their opinion. Seth even decides that Marston has become a threat, proceeding to unsuccessfully coax the Undead Moses into attacking John. When Marston continues to press him for an explanation, Seth suggests he travel to the three local cemeteries and burn the plague out at its source. Without much of an alternative, Marston sets off to the graveyards. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Curious Tales from Blackwater" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Speak to Seth Briars at The Old Bacchus Place. *Cleanse the Undead from the cemeteries at Coot's Chapel, Odd Fellow's Rest and Tumbleweed. *Return to The Old Bacchus Place and tell Seth the job has been completed. Mission Details After talking to Seth at the Old Bacchus Place, the player must then clear out the graveyards at Coot's Chapel, Odd Fellow's Rest, and Tumbleweed. After the graveyards have been cleared, the player must then return to Seth. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults Seth, Moses or the dancing zombies. *Dies. Trivia *The player can use the house at The Old Bacchus Place after speaking to Seth. *After the first cutscene, the player can turn around and walk back to Seth and listen to him talk to Moses. *At the end of this mission, when Seth is dancing with the Undead, it is impossible to shoot them. However, throwing a stick of dynamite or a fire bottle into the party may kill Seth and his undead guests. If Seth survives, he will pull out a revolver and begin shooting at the player before attempting to flee from the property. *The title of this mission is also the title of a track on the ''Undead Nightmare'' Soundtrack. Gallery 232423.jpg|Seth and Moses playing poker File:Rdr_get_back_hole02.jpg File:Rdr_get_back_hole04.jpg rdr_seth_undead_moses_pals.jpg File:Rdr_undead_alma_horlick.jpg|Alma Horlick re-appears at Coot's Chapel cemetery. File:Rdr_undead_peter_turner.jpg|Peter Turner re-appears at Odd Fellow's Rest cemetery. File:Rdr_undead_jimmy_saint.jpg|Jimmy Saint re-appears at Tumbleweed cemetery. File:Rdr_get_back_hole.jpg|Seth's glass eye is rumored to be the cause of the plague, and is possibly protecting him from it. File:Rdr_seth_moses_dancing.jpg Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission contributes to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Vuelve a ese agujero, socio Category:Undead Nightmare Missions